1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission-side mobile unit, a reception-side mobile unit, an information communication system, an information communication method, and a server apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the development of information communication technology has provoked transmission and reception of data such as documents, images, etc. through networks including the Internet. Particularly, in the case of mobile units such as cellular phones and the like, data of an address book, a user dictionary, etc. is transferred to another mobile unit on the occasion of switching between models, where the same user uses a plurality of mobile units, and so on. This permits the user of the mobile units to continuously use the data having been used in the old mobile unit, in the new mobile unit as well.